


Ty’s Story

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [26]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Children's Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ty and Kit are the best dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 29: Doing something sweetWhere Ty tells his daughter a story about Livvy
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook & Original Female Character(s), Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Ty’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LoS*

“Dad! I want one now!”

“Vi, you have to be patient. The oven can only cook them so quickly.”

The four-year-old crossed her arms and glared, staring at the oven. Ty sighed and rubbed his face. 

“But I want one now!” she exclaimed again.

“You want to help me out?” Ty asked his husband of seven years. Kit just smiled and continued to mix the food coloring into the frosting. “You’ve got it Ty.”

“Vi, how about I tell you a story while we wait?”

Vivian’s eyes lit up, and her insistence about the sugar cookies vanished. “Ooh! Can you tell me one about Aunt Livvy?”

Ty felt a small tug on his heart, no longer as harsh as it had once been. “Of course dear.”

Vi put her chin on her hands and gazed up at her father. Ty walked around the table from where he had been standing by the oven and sat down at the kitchen table next to her.

“Your aunt Livvy, my twin, was the most adventurous and brave person I ever knew. One time, she held the Mortal Sword while-”

“Dad I know that! Tell me a new one!” 

Ty looked down at his persistent little girl. Her dark eyes were pleading with him as he ruffled her black hair affectionately. “Okay. I’ll tell you a new one.”

Kit listened in interested as he quietly stirred a new color of frosting. Although Ty was trying to keep their kid distracted, he always loved to see if he knew the stories Ty told, or if they happened before his time at the Institute. 

“One time when Livvy and I were little, only a little older than you are now, we went on an adventure on the beach. Your aunt Helen, my older sister, was watching us as our parents were at a meeting. Livvy and I were trying to compete to see who could collect the most seashells, as we often did, and then we would each choose one to bring back home, as our mom didn’t want tons of shells in the house.

“This time, she found something even better than seashells. She found a glass bottle with a piece of paper inside. Livvy called me over, and we both opened it. Do you want to know what was on the piece of paper?”

Vivian’s eyes were huge as she nodded silently. Before Ty could go on, the timer on the over went off. Kit had never seen a kid so torn before.

Vi opened her mouth, but Ty said, “Don’t worry dear. I’ll finish the story after Daddy gets the cookies out of the oven.”

“Okay Dad! Daddy, are the cookies ready?”

“Yep! I’ll take them out now,” Kit said as he put on the oven mits and pulled out the treats. Vivian was practically bouncing in her chair from excitement as the trays were placed on the stovetop. 

“Can we make them all pretty now Daddy?” 

“In a few minutes. They’re too hot right now,” Kit said, turning off the oven.

Vi began to pout, before she excitedly turned to Ty. “Can you finish your story Dad?”

Ty nodded, and he continued. “The message on the paper wasn’t any words, but it was a map! It was of the beach, and it had dashed lines everywhere, and a big red X!

“So Livvy and I followed the map, taking its zigzagged pattern. By this point, Helen was watching as we seemed to cover every inch of the sand! But soon, we came to the spot.

“We then started digging! Livvy and I dug with our hands in the sand, each of us so excited to find what was hidden. Wanna know what we found?”

“What?” Vi asked, quivering with excitement. Kit couldn’t help but wonder the same thing.

“A treasure chest! It was small, but it was brown and looked just like what pirates use! We opened it up together, and we found two small bubble wands inside, one for each of us. We were so excited about our treasure that we ran and showed Helen right away! She just smiled and told us that it was cool. The whole rest of the day after we left the beach, we wondered if there could be more treasure buried.”

“Did you find any more?” Vi asked.

“Not at first. But every few months for a few years after that, we found similar bottles on the beach with maps inside of the beach, each leading us to another small treasure chest. Each time, we would always find two little toys.”

“I bet pirates kept losing their treasure!” Vivian exclaimed, her hair falling into her eyes.

Ty gently pushed it out. “Maybe.”

“Sorry to interrupt the story, but the cookies are ready to decorate!” Kit exclaimed.

Vi was super excited, and the next 20 minutes were spent decorating the treats. Vi put way too much frosting and sprinkles on hers, but Kit knew she was having fun and being creative, so he couldn’t reprimand her for that. 

Later that night, after Vivian was tucked into bed and Kit and Ty were watching a movie together, Kit asked suddenly, “Who put the bottles on the beach?”

“Hmm?” Ty asked, pausing the movie.

“Who left all the treasures for you and Livvy?”

“I found out later that it was Helen. Whenever she felt like we needed something new when she would watch us, she would take the time to make a map, put it in a bottle in the sand for us to find, and bury a little treasure chest with small toys. It ended up being the same treasure chest, and she would spend her own birthday money to get us the little toys.”

“She’s a good sister.”

“Yeah. I got pretty lucky when it comes to having a good family,” Ty said, leaning over and kissing the top of Kit’s head, snuggling closer to him as they resumed the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing KitTy as dads:,) Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you’d like:)


End file.
